Loyalitas
by regnogsky
Summary: Angst. Volpe x Cesare. Volpe tidak pernah tahu sampai detik ini. Bahwa wajah derita sang wadah yang menghimpun makhluk-makhluk kotor bisa terlihat sesuci itu. Seindah itu. Airmata itu bahkan terlihat begitu manis. Begitu penuh dengan racun.


Hello, ini fanfic Cantarella pertama saya, jujur, tokoh kesukaan saya di Cantarella adalah Cesare. Akan tetapi Volpe juga! Jadi akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat oneshot ini. :)

**WARNING** : Yaoi. Male x male. Volpe x Cesare. Angst. Setting : vol 09-10an.

* * *

Loyalitas

A Cantarella fanfic

* * *

Tuannya seringkali duduk di sana. Ya, di sana, di samping jendela besar di sudut ruangannya, menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Seakan menunggu seseorang.

_Seseorang_.

Volpe mengalihkan pandangannya dari Cesare. Matanya lebih memilih melirik lantai marmer yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya dan Cesare dengan sempurna dibawah terang bulan Vatikan.

_((Menunggu orang itukah, tuan? Pembunuh itu? Sang Micchelot yang asli?))_

Volpe tidak pernah meminta tuannya untuk hanya melihatnya seorang. Ia dan Chiarro ada di posisi sama. Bawahan, Tangan kanan, Pesuruh, Budak, sekaligus Pelindungnya. Semuanya sama. Tapi kenapa Cesare memiliki tatapan mata yang berbeda? Kenapa air mata itu—Air mata yang hanya pernah sekali dilihat olehnya—harus jatuh atas pengkhianatan Chiarro?

_((Akulah yang selama ini memedulikanmu, yang menemanimu pada saat iblis-iblis di tubuhmu menyiksamu, yang menyaksikanmu bergelung, menggeliat, mengerang pilu pada saat kau bercumbu dengan rasa sakit yang aku yakin tak terhingga rasanya. Aku yang selalu berada disisimu! Bukan dia. **Bukan. Dia.**))_

"Volpe?"

Suara lembut dari putra sulung Paus itu membuatmu menoleh.

_((Namun aku hanya bisa diam, memelukmu tanpa bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, hanya cahayanya yang bisa. Hanya dia. Hanya Chiarro-lah yang bisa mengangkatmu dari kegelapan dan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan iblis-iblis itu))_

"Ya, tuan?"

"Besok pagi temuilah Bernard, pastikan bahwa bayi itu sehat-sehat saja."

Volpe menatap lurus pada tuannya. Tak ada keraguan di sana, hanya sedikit kesedihan dan pahit yang tergambar dalam emas warna mata tuannya. Ya, mata emas. Bukti bahwa separuh dari jiwa tuannya itu sudah dikuasai kekuatan kegelapan. Ooh, Begitu rindunya ia pada mata _amethyst _tuannya yang dulu, rubi ungu yang penuh akan kelembutan murni.

Ia menutup matanya, "Baik, tuan" Ia mengangguk.

Cesare sedikit tersenyum. Senyuman dinginnya. Mata emasnya kembali menatap lurus ke arah sang rembulan yang begitu putih bersih, sinar hangatnya menyinari malam Italia yang—tak biasanya—terihat begitu gelap tanpa kehadiran para bintang. Namun kau tahu, dan dia pun tahu, bahwa cahaya lembut sang rembulan itu _tak akan_ pernah cukup untuk bisa menyinari Cesare.

_((Diakah yang akan selalu jadi prioritasmu, Cesare? Prioritas untuk dicintai olehmu? Mungkin sekarang tidak. Prioritasmu yang sekarang mungkin adalah untuk memburunya, merantainya, dan menyiksanya sampai ia sadar seberapa dalam luka yang ia torehkan padamu. Tapi apa ini? Sekarang anaknya? Anaknya pun kau banjiri dengan kepedulianmu. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, Cesare? Bayi itu—Hasil hubungannya dan adikmu—adalah bukti pengkhianatan terbesar yang ditinggalnya?))_

_((Lucu. Lucu sekali! Kenapa waktu itu Chiarro tak kubunuh?))_

Volpe menatap lagi sosok indah tuannya yang terbalut baju sutera putih dan celana berwarna cokelat. Di pundaknya terdapat jubah merah kebanggaanya. Cesare boleh saja begitu lihai memainkan pedangnya, begitu mudahnya membunuh orang yang tidak berdosa, begitu cepat meremukkan semua penghalang di jalannya. Tapi malam ini, ia terlihat begitu rapuh. Rapuh, seakan-akan ia bisa jatuh berkeping-keping kapanpun saja.

Karena itulah Volpe memutuskan untuk memilih orang ini. Cesare Borgia. Sebagai tuannya. Sebagia pemilik dirinya seutuhnya dan sekaligus pemilik nyawanya.

Ia sudah menyadarinya, dari pertama kali bertemu Cesare. Bahwa ia akan mengorbankan seluruh jiwa raganya kepada Cesare. Meski itu berarti ia telah memilih jalan kegelapan.

_Dia._ Cesare Borgia. Adalah pahatan _Iblis _yang begitu indah sampai-sampai meliriknya adalah merupakan suatu dosa dan menginginkannya adalah suatu bentuk perlawanan kepada Tuhan.

Jika demikian, maka Taddeo Della Volpe telah menjadi orang yang berlumuran dosa dan berulangkali melupakan Tuhan sejak pertama kali ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Cesare Borgia.

_((Karena kau adalah takdirku, baik itu baik ataupun buruk. Kaulah satu-satunya Tuhanku, Malaikatku, Tuanku, kaulah titik pusat dari duniaku, puncak penciptaan, kau adalah bumiku—dan aku ingin menjadi matahari bagimu yang mengelilingimu, menghangatkanmu, dan meyinarimu))_

"Lihatlah bulan di atas sana, Volpe."

Volpe tetap diam. Hanya ikut menoleh ke arah raja malam itu. Sang Bulan.

"Begitu putih, suci. Begitu terang, tapi sampai kapanpun sinarnya tak akan bisa memberikan cahaya di kegelapan hati ini."

Respon Volpe tetap sama. Keheningan.

"Tubuh ini semakin lama semakin kehilangan jati dirinya, mata emas ini seakan makin meyakinkanku kalau nanti akulah yang akan mengakibatkan kehancuran." Cesare mengamati matanya sendiri di pantulan kaca jendela.

"Masihkah kau yakin akan terus menemaniku, Volpe?"

_((Masihkah? Sudikah? Relakah? Ya. ya. ya.))_

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Ini untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Ini benar-benar pertanyaanku yang terkahir".

"Saya sudah benar-benar yakin tuan, jiwa dan raga ini milik tuan. Saya tidak akan meninggalkan tuan dalam kegelapan sendririan. Biarlah saya berdampingan disamping tuan dalam kegelapan itu. Biarkan saya menjadi bayangan tuan…."

Volpe mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Mask. Topeng milik sang Micchelot. Topeng milik Chiarro yang diserahkan Cesare padanya,. Topeng yang yang membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa tuannya masih merindukan sosok itu. _Chiarro_.

Volpe masih ingat, hari di mana Cesare mencium bibirnya pertama kali, hari dimana ia diberikan topeng milik Chiarro itu. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakannya, bibir itu, dingin bagaikan es, namun mampun menjalarkan rasa hangat ke seluruh tubuhnya, begitu manis, benar-benar bagaikan anggur yang terlarang.

Cesare begitu ingin Chiarro tetap berada di sampingnya sampai-sampai ia memberikan Topeng Chiarro pada Volpe. Dan Volpe tahu, pandangan _master_nya itu selalu berubah ketika ia memakai topeng itu. Ketika Cesare memandangnya seolah-olah ia adalah orang lain. Seolah-olah ia adalah Chiarro.

"Pada saat saya adalah Taddeo Della Volpe, maupun ketika saya adalah Michael Da Corella. Tubuh dan Nyawa ini tetap milik tuan."

Volpe menunduk, berjongkok dengan sebelah kakinya. Mengambil tangan kanan Cesare dan menciumnya lembut. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Cesare menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dimengerti.

_((Ya. Meskipun kau menganggapku orang lain ketika aku memakai topeng ini. Aku akan tetap bangga. Karena topeng inilah yang menjadikan bukti atas kesetiaanku padamu. Hal yang sampai mati tak akan kuubah))_

"…Lepaskan saja topeng ini."

Cesare menarik simpul pita dikepala Volpe. Volpe memandangnya heran, ia sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Cesare barusan. Melepaskan topeng?

"Tuan?"

Topeng itu sudah jatuh ke lantai. Namun tangan Cesare belum meninggalkan bagian belakang kepala Volpe. Jemari-jemari pucatnya yang lentik bergerak lembut memanjakan rambut pirang sang prajurit paling setia yang dimilikinya itu

"Malam ini, aku ingin kau berada di sisiku sebagai _Volpe_. _Taddeo Della Volpe-ku_.

Prajurit setia-_ku_"

Dan kecupan itu mendarat di bibir Volpe. Begitu manis, begitu indah, begitu memilukan, begitu penuh dengan hasrat, begitu memabukkan, begitu… hangat. Berbeda dari kecupan yang diberikan tuannya ketika ia memakai topeng itu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga akhirnya Volpe melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Cesare. Merengkuh sang kegelapan. Terus. terus. Hingga kecupan lembut itu telah berubah menjadi lumatan.

Racun.

Tuannya memang benar-benar racun yang menggiurkan. _Cantarella_.

Ia ingat Cesare pernah bilang bahwa darahnya itu racun yang mematikan. Masa bodoh dengan itu, Volpe sudah pernah merasakan darah manis tuannya dulu dan dia sudah terbius olehnya. Ia kecanduan pada Cesare, pada darahnya, kulitnya, kegelapannya, senyumannya, segalanya.

Meskipun ia tahu hati tuannya tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Maka pada saat ia bersatu dengan Cesare. Mendengarkan rangkaian melodi indah yang keluar dari bibir tuannya. Mendekap tubuh yang terlihat ringkih dipelukannya. Dan mencecap kenikmatan sebuah dosa terkutuk dari tubuh pemilik wadah para iblis itu.

Ia tahu ia tak akan pernah menyesali semua ini.

Begitupun tuannya.

Meskipun sesi bercinta mereka hanyalah didasarkan oleh dua nafsu, satu kerinduan yang tak tersampaikan, dan satu perasaan cinta yang begitu loyal.

Meskipun senyuman itu, senyuman yang Cesare berikan padanya tepat sebelum ia jatuh terlelap, masih sama seperti senyuman palsunya selama ini.

Meskipun cinta yang direngkuhnya tak akan bisa tersampaikan.

Ia telah mengangkat beban berat yang disimpan Cesare terlalu lama. Perasaan tuannya pada Chiarro. Chiarro telah mengkhianatinya dengan cara yang paling memilukan yang pernah tergores dihatinya. Dan Cesare akhirnya memilih untuk mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri. Karena itu adalah cara paling tepat untuk sejenak melempar bayangan pemuda itu dari pikirannya.

Volpe menyingkirkan rambut Cesare yang jatuh di pipinya. Lalu jemarinya mengelus pelan wajah tuannya. Bibirnya menyapu lembut lekuk wajah Cesare sebelum akhirnya bangkit. Ia baru saja selesai berpakaian dan akan turun dari tempat tidur sampai tiba-tiba tangan Cesare menahannya pergi.

Volpe berbalik. Menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam mata emas sang Borgia.

"Jangan pergi."

"Tapi, tuan—"

"Ini perintah! Jangan.. pergi…"

Dan tangan ringkih itu memeluknya dari belakang. Dekapan yang tak bertenaga, yang apabila ditepis, ia yakin tulang-tulang yang terbungkus kulit pucat itu dapat dengan mudahnya retak.

Volpe terdiam. Terlalu terkejut. Cesare yang seperti ini baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Biasanya sang Borgia itu hanya memerintahnya dengan sebuah senyuman dingin.

Dan sesuatu yang basah merembes ke kain baju di pundaknya. Air mata.

**_Ya. Air mata._**

Volpe merasa bahwa sudut hatinya baru saja ditancap belati. _Cesare. Cesare. Cesare!_

Satu tetes menjadi dua tetes. Dua menjadi tiga. Dan seterusnya hingga mengalir tiada henti.

Volpe tidak pernah tahu sampai detik ini. Bahwa wajah derita sang wadah yang menghimpun makhluk-makhluk kotor bisa terlihat sesuci itu. Seindah itu. Airmata itu bahkan terlihat begitu manis. Begitu penuh dengan racun. Ya. Racun tuannya.

Ah,

_Cantarella._

Isakan itu begitu memilukan. Tirai-tirai di ruangan itu bergerak-gerak oleh angin. Mungkin karena mereka juga ikut merasa pilu. Atau mungkin justru anginlah yang ingin mengeringkan butiran bening yang jatuh dari mata tuannya—yang entah sejak kapan, telah berubah warna menjadi rubi ungu yang begitu indah.

Dengan gestur tanpa ragu. Volpe meraih tangan kanan tuannya dan memepertemukannya dengan bibirnya. Tanda janji sehidup semati. Tanda kesetiaan yang tak akan kering walau dibakar api neraka.

"Sampai akhirnya nanti saya sudah berada di dasar neraka, saya akan selalu di sisi tuan."

_((Loyalitas ini, yang kubanggakan))_

Hanya tinggal, Volpe. Ya, hanya dia. Cahaya sekecil kunang-kunang yang menemaninya ke sana. Ke sana. Ke dasar jurang gelap itu.

* * *

_Volpe yakin akan suatu hal._

_Dari kehangatan tubuh Cesare._

_Bahwa suatu saat nanti, entah perlu beberapa-bulan ataupun beberapa dekade._

_Entah apakah ia masih menghirup udara saat itu, atau sudah membusuk dibawah tanah pemakaman._

_Bahwa Cesare akan membalas perasaannya. Suatu saat nanti._

_Ya. Suatu saat nanti._

_Dialah tumpuan Cesare seorang._

* * *

_((I will always be faithful to you._

_My God, my king, my lord._

_my sweet poison._

_Cantarella.))_

Loyalitas ini, adalah kebanggan yang akan kubawa sampai mati. Meski tanpa cintamu.

Jadikan aku, tumpuanmu.

Kepercayaanmu.

_Tuanku._

Cesare Borgia.


End file.
